Entender
by O.o Sumiko.Chan o.O
Summary: Había que decirlo de alguna manera, a Naruto le encantaba ver las estrellas. Pero ahora le gustaba aún mas porque él estaba a su lado.


Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto-san.

Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo para distraer mi agobiada mente.

**Entender**

_Por Sumiko_chan_

Había que decirlo de alguna manera, a Naruto le encantaba ver la noche despejada, especialmente porque podía quedarse observando con calma las incontables luces en el cielo.

Eran pocos los momentos que podía relajarse y darse tal lujo, ya que debido a las constantes misiones a las que era enviado, siempre estaba alerta y preocupado por lo que lo rodeaba. Para poder ver tranquilamente las estrellas, y disfrutar realmente de ello, necesitaba estar en paz consigo mismo, sin sentir que tenía responsabilidades que atender.

No recordaba desde cuando tenía aquella manía, sólo se dio cuenta de ella cuando Sakura fue a visitarlo una noche y lo encontró en el techo de su departamento, entonces le había comentado que no sabía que poseía una costumbre tan parecida a la de Shikamaru. Sólo en ese momento se percató de ello, no encontrándole nada de malo.

Pero incluso él tenía que reconocer que ahora eran mas frecuentes que nunca, prácticamente iba todas las noches al tejado a observar las estrellas. Sin embargo esta vez sí sabía el motivo de aquello. El motivo estaba a su lado, contemplando tranquilamente el cielo junto a él.

Sasuke había regresado –arrastrado– a Konoha. No entendía muy bien que fue lo que hizo, pero ahora estaba con ellos, en su aldea, de donde nunca tuvo que haber huido. Y tenía que aceptar también que a pesar de estar en época de misiones y que estas son cada vez más difíciles, el encontrarse al lado de Sasuke, haciendo algo tan simple como observar las estrellas, lo relajaba y se sentía tan a gusto que pensaba que no necesitaba de nada más.

Y eso despertaba en él un sentimiento que no comprendía.

Si bien es cierto que Sasuke jamás se disculpó por todo lo que había hecho, también era cierto que a veces, sólo a veces, lo miraba con una expresión que no podía identificar, y entonces Naruto se alegraba, ya que significaba que Sasuke sí expresaba aquello que sentía, aunque él no pudiera entenderlo del todo.

Como cuando él no podía entenderse cuando eso sucedía.

Naruto realmente no entendía y se preocupaba, sólo ligeramente, el no comprender lo que sentía cuando Sasuke lo miraba a los ojos. Sentía algo cálido dentro de su pecho y lo llenaba de una paz tan vasta que dejaba todas sus defensas al descubierto. Porque después de todo, Sasuke se encontraba ahí, a su lado.

Tampoco entendía lo que sentía cuando lo regañaba, eran emociones distintas completamente contradictorias. Por una parte, se enfadaba porque consideraba que Sasuke no tenía que hacerlo, que era lo suficientemente mayor como para darse cuenta de sus propios errores, y encima de todo, lo regañaba de mala manera, demostrándole que a pesar de tantos años su personalidad altiva y borde no había cambiado nada.

Y por la otra se sentía realmente bien y hasta agradecía que lo hiciera, porque sentía que se preocupaba por él.

Eran demasiadas cosas que Naruto no entendía.

- Oe dobe, es tarde.

- Sí, vamos a casa.

Pero tampoco le importaba entenderlas, porque mientras Sasuke esté a su lado, no tiene que preocuparse por las misiones, de presentar sus informes a tiempo, que Sakura lo viera mal porque todavía no ha a aprendido a comer decentemente, ni siquiera porque aún no es Hokague.

Al fin y al cabo, Sasuke está con el.

_**O.o Fin o.O**_

Ufff, realmente ha pasado tiempo desde que publico algo, pero la inspiración vino a mi mientras esperaba para usar la computadora.

Espero que les haya gustado, sé que es corto y no preciso la relación que hay entre Sasuke y Naruto, pero realmente estoy conforme como ha terminado.

Muchas gracias a los que me dejaron un comentario en mi historia anterior y también gracias a ustedes que leen estas palabras, entrando un poquito a mi mundo.

Cuídense mucho y espero verlos en otra oportunidad, pero tal como voy lo más seguro es que vuelvan a leer algo mío el próximo año xD.

Nos vemos en una siguiente historia. Bye!!

_**O.o Sumiko_Chan o.O**_


End file.
